The Awesome Prussia and the story of Cinderarthur
by vanessica2011
Summary: Matthew can't sleep so Gilbert has to make up a story for him, using the Cinderella story as an inspiration. Rated T for cursing.


-Gil, I can't sleep… Matthew whined, rubbing his eyes.

-And what the fuck are you expecting me to do? Gilbert asked, hiding his head under his pillow.

-Tell me a story, please. The Canadian said, holding a pillow in his arms.

-Nein. He answered without hesitation.

-Pretty please? Matthew insisted.

-No. Deal with it! The Prussian said, turning on the other side of the bed.

-Then I'm not making you pancakes anymore…

-Ok, ok, I get it! He jumped, throwing his pillow away. Now lay down while I will tell you the not-as-awesome-as-me-but-still-awesome story of "Cinderarthur".

-Cinderarthur? He asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Ja. Now shut up, so I can tell you the story already.

Matthew nodded. He knew that the Prussian hated it when he was interrupted, especially when he wanted to sleep.

-Ok, so this is how it starts:

"Once upon a time, there was a British boy with some freakin' huge eyebrows named Arthur Kirkland. He had 3 older bros, that were always treating him badly, 'cuz they were some real assholes."

-Gil! Matthew glared at him.

-What? They were assholes!

-Whatever, continue… Matthew sighed.

-Gut. Where was I? Oh, yeah…:

"He always had to clean the house and do the hard work and scheiße like that just because his brothers were some lazy asses. But he didn't really seem to mind it, since he was a good boy and stuff. He even wore dresses just because his bros told him to do so, 'cuz they were some sick perverts. They were so evil that they didn't even gave him a bed, so he had o sleep in front of the fireplace, and because of that he was always covered in cinder, so his brothers called him Cinderarthur.

One freakin day, when he was working, his bros started acting like some crazy mofos. So he went to them and asked "Hey, what are you doing, bros?" and one of them said "We're going to a freakin party tonight, but you're not coming, 'cuz we're just that evil." And poor little Artie cried "But I wanna go to the party, too…" but those bastards gave him more chores, so now poor Cinderarthur had to work all night.

That night, after those idiots went to the party, Artie went in the garden and started crying. Suddenly, a wild magical fairy appeared and asked Cinderarthur what happened and offered to help him. The fairy used her magical powers and did his chores and then gave Arthur a nice dress and a carriage, 'cuz she was just that awesome. But the magic wasn't really that awesome, 'cuz he had to come home before 12, or else his dress and carriage would disappear. Arthur thanked her and went to the party, where he arrived like a boss and everybody was looking at him, but he was shy and preferred to stay away from other people.

Suddenly, Prince Alfred, who was charming but kind of stupid, noticed Arthur and went to dance with him. Arthur was blushing because he never danced before and he was such a virgin…"

-Gilbert! Matthew exclaimed again.

"…Um, I mean, he was too embarrassed, but Alfred taught him and they danced a lot. They fell in love with each other and had a great time together. When they were in the garden of the palace, trying to have some "intimate time" together, Arthur suddenly realized that it was almost 12, so he had to ditch Alfred and ran away. Alfred went after him, but he couldn't catch him, 'cuz he was too fat, but he found one of Arthur's shoes and decided to find him by using it. Such a genius, isn't he?

Anyway, when Arthur arrived home, his clothes changed back to normal, but he still had the other shoe. He hid it and went to do more chores until his brothers came home, and they didn't notice that Cinderarthur was the crossdresser from that party, because they were just that stupid.

The next day Alfred went trough all the city in search of Arthur, going to everybody's house and asking them to try the shoe, 'cuz he was so dumb that he couldn't remember how the "love of his life" looked like. Whatever, the shoe didn't fit anybody, because it was freakin small.

When he finally arrived to Cinderarthur's house, those stupid bros locked Arthur in the attic, because they were so damn evil. They tried the shoe, but their feet were too big to fit in.

When Alfred turned to leave, Arthur finally appeared after some fairies helped him to open the attic's door. Even trough he recognized him, Alfred still had to put the shoe on his foot, and it obviously fitted. They were happy and had a big wedding and the three bros just went to fuck themselves.

And they lived happily ever after. The end."

-Wait…that's all?

-Ja, what were you expecting? Gilbert asked, crossing his arms.

-Well, at least it got me sleepy. The Canadian said, curling up under the blanket.

-Finally. Gut nacht, Mattie. Gilbert said, getting under the blanket.

- Good night …

Awkward silence…

-Gil? Matthew shyly asked.

-Hm? What is it?

-Do you love me just like Prince Alfred loved Cinderarthur?

Gilbert couldn't help it, Matthew was too adorable, so he smiled and held him close.

-I love you more than that, Birdie. I would never let you go and then forget how you look like, no matter what. Now go to sleep, ja?

-Ok. Good night, Gil. I love you.

-Ich libe dich...

And they feel asleep like that, holding each other.


End file.
